Pokemon: The Series - Diamond and Pearl (2016 Story)
by Hello 12
Summary: Jenna, Brian and Alissa are back in this updated and modern retelling of the 2013-2014 story created by Hello12 and written by Hello12, Shadow of the Umbreon and ImaChair5050. Three Pokemon trainers go out on a journey, and try to balance their Pokemon tr
1. Chapter 1

Clark held onto Alissa's right arm very tightly. He was hurting the poor little shy girl as he caused pain into her arm.

"Ouchy." The girl said in much pain.

Brian balled up his fist. The boy was pissed off that the boy with the British accent, and spiky orange hair. "Leave her alone!"

"And what are you gonna do about it?"

"I said, leave my Pooky alone!" The boy shouted.

Clark laughs.

"Bri-Bri-Brian save me." The girl cried out for helping, wanting the boy she had a crush on to save her.

Brian glared at Clark. He wanted to save the girl who he had a crush on and wanted to do something about it. He knew he had to save the poor little girl.

"Brian, do something about it." Jenna said. Jenna had flowing long dark coal colored hair.

"I will, Jenna, I will."


	2. Get Ready (Music Video)

**Brian, Jenna & Alissa are participating in battles**

 **Going on a far voyage**

Brian, Jenna and Alissa are all standing by eachother with each one of their pokemon in front of them (Jenna's Zigzagoon, Brian's Weavile and Alissa's Piplup). Their hair blowing along with the wind.

 **Lift your head up in the air and reach the sky**

The scene shifts to Jenna, Brian and Alissa laughing as they walk.

 **Get ready to fight**

 **Get ready to brawl**

The scene shifts to Brian flexing his muscles.

The scene shifts to Jenna rolling her eyes.

The scene shifts to Alissa shivering.

 **Throws you're poke-balls into the air**

 **And prepare for a battle**

The scene shifts to Alissa jumping.

The scene shifts to Brian jumping.

The scene shifts to Jenna jumping.

 **Get ready to fight**

 **Get ready to brawl**

The scene then shifts to Jenna, Alissa and Brian all looking at the camera smiling.

 **Jenna, Alissa and Brian are best friends**

 **Best friends forever are who they are**

 **Battling rivals and collecting gym badges**

 **With a dreams of each of their own**

The scene shifts to Jenna, Alissa and Brian running in an open forest.

The scene shifts to Jenna, Alissa and Brian glaring at Boston and Nicholai.

The scene shifts to Brian glaring at Zack.

The scene shifts to Lyra laughing at Alissa.

 **These trainers are best friends**

 **Been together since who knows when**

The scene shifts to, Alissa's Instagram and her Instagram shows multiple pictures of the three best friends, doing various things and showing their friendship.

 **Brian, he's the confident and eager one**

The scene shifts to Brian. Behind Brian where all of his Pokemon (Feraligatr, Scizor, Shelgon, Dragonite, Poliwrath and Weavile) Along with that where dumbbells, books, and a picture of Alissa, which was framed in a heart.

 **Alissa, she's so shy and very smart**

The scene shifts to Alissa. Behind Alissa where all of her Pokemon (Piplup, Umbreon, Absol, Pikachu. Ditto and Meowstic) Along with that where, books, comic books, a computer, plushies, and a picture of Brian with a heart frame.

 **then there's Jenna, she's a mean girl!**

The scene shifts to Jenna. Behind Jenna was make up, magazines, all of her pokemon (Zigzagoon, Chimchar, Magikarp, Togekiss, Goomy).

 **Brian, Alissa and Jenna, go**

 **Throws you're poke-balls into the air**

 **And prepare for a battle**

 **Get ready to fight**

 **Get ready to brawl**

The scene shifts and shows Jenna, Brian and Alissa running towards they reach the end of the cliff.

The scene shifts again and shows, Jenna, Alissa and Brian all looking at the camera smiling.

 **Come up with strategy to beat all you're opponents**

 **And never give up**

 **Get ready to fight**

 **Get ready to brawl**

The scene shifts and shows, Jon, Julie, Lyra, Clark, Brian, Aras, Gaiban, Zack, Boston, Nicholai, and Dustin & Mandi are all lined up along with other such as Team Galactic, The Sinnoh Gym Leaders, Sinnoh's Frontier Brains, Sinnoh's Elite Four, Cynthia and Professor Rowan. Jenna, Alissa and Brian send all of their pokemon after them and attack them.

 **YOO!**

 **Send out you're pokemon,**

 **And prepare for a trainer battle**

 **Use a strategy to try win,**

 **Offense, defense both can win**

The scene shifts and shows Jenna's Zigzagoon tackling Christina, The camera zooms over and shows Brian's Dragonite attacking Zack and then zooms over and shows Alissa's Absol attacking Nicholai.

The scene shifts to Alissa, Brian and Jenna running.

The scene shifts to Jenna, Alissa and Brian hugging.

The scene shifts to Jenna looking at her pokedex.

 **Advantages, disadvantages these are both ways to win**

The scene shifts to Jenna, Alissa and Brian glaring at Jackson, Anthony and Brenda..

 **Throws you're poke-balls into the air**

 **And prepare for a battle**

 **Get ready to fight**

 **Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Dodge it, Finish It**

 **Throws you're poke-balls into the air**

 **And prepare for a battle**

 **Get ready to fight**

 **Get ready to brawl**

 **Get Ready**

 **Get Ready**

 **Get Ready to Battle**

The scene shifts to Jenna, Alissa and Brian glaring at Jackson, Anthony and Brenda..

The scene shifts to Jenna, Alissa and Brian running.

The scene shifts to Brian glaring at Jon, Alissa glaring at Julie and Jenna glaring at Dustin.

The scene shifts to, Alissa and Brian holding hands as they are running with Jenna.

The scene shifts to Jenna, Alissa and Brian smiling at the camera.


End file.
